Demon Eyes
by Zammie4eva
Summary: a set of one-shots of Naruto and Gaara from when they were six to sixteen


Demon Eyes

**Naruto and Gaara are six, Naruto and the Hokage are in Sunagakure where Naruto takes a liking to Gaara. Kinda fluffy.**

"Welcome Hokage-sama, I hope you'll find your stay here comfortable." The Kazekage said with difficulty.

It was not easy to pretend to accommodate these Leaf ninja, but in order to get a treaty, it was necessary.

And so the Kazekage smiled at the Hokage's young ward. The little blonde shrank back behind the Hokage's robes.

"Now, now Naruto it's okay. No need to be frightened, this is the Kazekage," the Hokage said gently picking up the child.

Now safe in Sarutobi's arms the little boy waved shyly at the sand leader. "Hi." He said quietly.

Sarutobi put Naruto down again and he once more hid behind his robes. Sunagakure had much more people that Konohagakure did, and it was a bit overwhelming for the little fox-child.

"These are my children, Kankuro and Temari," Kazekage said gesturing to the youths next to him. They scared little Naruto for some reason.

"And who's that?" Naruto asked pointing a little hand to a small redhead about his age standing a little ways from the others.

"That is…Gaara. Kankuro and Temari's brother. It's wise not to get too close he's a little…antisocial you could say." The Kazekage said reluctantly.

Sarutobi noticed the way he avoided calling the child his son. 'So, this must be the jinchuriki child.' He thought.

Naruto instantly liked Gaara, despite his haunted face and glaring expression.

"Naruto, the Kazekage and I are going to discuss the treaty okay? Don't wander off too far, you can play with the children here if you like. I won't be long,"

The blonde nodded distractedly. As soon as the Kages had left the redhead turned on heel and stalked off. Naruto followed him eagerly.

'He has nice eyes. I wonder if he'll play with me' Naruto thought. 'No stupid Naruto! No one wants to play with you! But, he has pretty eyes.'

He followed the little redhead up the street, noticing the glares sent in his direction. He panicked.

'Do these people hate me too? Have they heard about Kyuubi-san? Oh no not again!'

"Look, it's that demon child, quick get away from him or he'll hurt you!" one villager hissed to her husband.

'I won't hurt you,' Naruto thought pitifully stopping in the middle of the street. 'I'm a good boy. I just want to play.'

But he knew he was a bad, bad boy. The villager in Konohagakure told him so, so he must be.

"If you keep whispering about me I WILL kill you, that is a promise." Came a dark monotone.

Naruto looked up from the ground, wiping his teary eyes he saw the redhead glaring at the woman who had spoken. Naruto was confused.

They weren't talking about him, were they? They were talking about Naruto surely.

"Go away filthy demon! We are not scared of you!" a woman screeched.

"Yeah freak, why don't you die?" a young boy called.

Naruto saw the little redhead's face crumple and shatter, until he was running off through the crowd, trying to get away from the cruel villagers.

"Yeah that's right, run off and never come back!" a villager taunted.

Naruto was mad now. How dare they pick on the red-haired boy with nice eyes?

"Oi! Shut up!" he shouted.

The redhead stopped and looked back at the angry blonde. 'What did he just say?" he thought.

"It's not nice to pick on someone smaller than you, leave him alone!" the blonde continued.

Gaara's eyes widened. 'He's sticking up for me? Who would do such a thing? Who is he?'

"Do you have any idea what that kid is brat? He's a demon, a filthy demon who doesn't deserve to live." One villager said.

The blonde looked straight at Gaara, who flinched visibly. 'This is it, he's going to leave now, just like everyone else.'

But the little whiskered boy did something the redhead had not expected, he growled.

"No he is not. He has nice eyes, and he's my friend. So leave him alone he didn't do anything wrong," Naruto said.

"Look kid," a young boy kneeled in front of Naruto. "I get that he's your friend and everything, but inside he's got this demon, he's very dangerous and doesn't care about anyone but himself. He may look harmless but he's already killed hundreds of people who've crossed him."

Naruto's eyes widened. 'Here it comes.' Gaara thought dismally. 'Here comes the rejection.'

But then Naruto's whiskers darkened and fangs began to extrude from his mouth.

"You think demons have any less rights than you do?" Naruto said, his voice gravely and dangerous.

Orange chakra spilled from his little body, enveloping him and creating nine tails behind him.

"Guess again."

Just as Naruto was going to throw his demon infused body at the boy, another voice rang out.

"It's okay. You don't have to defend me,"

Naruto's body returned to normal and he blinked at Gaara.

The innocence that radiated from him before returned and left Gaara wondering what exactly was he.

"You sure? These people hurt your feelings," Naruto said.

"I don't have feelings. Ask anyone," then the redhead was gone in a whirl of sand.

"He's…He's a demon too! That Leaf kid's a jinchuriki! Get him!" a villager shouted.

Unfortunately for Naruto, he wasn't as quick as Gaara, and he didn't manage to get away in time.

''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''

When Kyuubi healed most of the bad injuries, Naruto went off in search of the red-haired boy with nice eyes again.

_Kyuubi-san which way?_

Go left, then up to that roof, he should be right there

_Okay, thankyou_

Naruto followed the demon fox's instructions and found the Kazekage child on the edge of the roof.

He turned at the clearing of Naruto's throat.

"Have you been following me?" he demanded.

Naruto nodded unabashed. "Ye-ha! Took me a little while but I found you! Hehehe!"

With a big grin and a cheerful laugh he walked up to Gaara.

"My name's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, I'm from the Leaf. And you're Gaara right?" he asked sitting down.

Gaara glared. "If you know my name then you must now who I am, shouldn't you be running and screaming right about now?"

Naruto looked confused. "Why would I run from you? You have nice eyes!"

"I – no never mind." Gaara said shaking his head. "And I have demon eyes."

"Well…they're pretty demon eyes," Naruto said instead.

Gaara looked at him. After a while he smiled. "Thanks. I like your eyes too, they're a nice shade of blue,"

Naruto beamed. Gaara kept smiling, so unlike him.

If the blonde didn't know why he should be scared, then he wouldn't have a reason to be, which meant Gaara could have a friend, at least for a little bit.

"You're filthy, what have you been doing playing in dirt?" Gaara asked looking over the blonde's dirty orange jumpsuit.

"Oh, ah – well I uh…" Naruto trailed.

"Come with me," Gaara stood.

Naruto scrambled to his feet and followed him.

They went into the building Gaara had been sitting on, and down to a little room that looked a little like a nursery.

"You live here?" Naruto asked. Gaara nodded and flinched when Naruto squealed.

"What's so amazing about it? It's just a room," Gaara said.

"It's so BIIIIIIG! I love it here it's like a palace!" Naruto cried running around the room.

Gaara observed him for a while, wondering what the big deal was.

'Maybe he's poor, he certainly doesn't look like he's ever worn any other clothes but that jumpsuit. Maybe that's why my room seems so big to him,' he thought.

"Where are your parents?" Gaara asked. He hadn't seen the blonde with any when he encountered him on the street.

This made Naruto stop and look sad. Gaara panicked, had he said something wrong?

He hoped his new friend wouldn't cry, he didn't want to hurt someone else.

"Don't have no parents." Naruto told him.

"Then…who looks after you?" Gaara asked.

"Nobody. I live by myself in my apartment, I get money from ojii-san, the Hokage, but it's not very much. Only enough to buy ramen and these clothes." Naruto said.

"You…live alone? Why? Why would anyone want to leave you by yourself, you're so kind and happy!" Gaara exclaimed.

He didn't put a thought to why he cared so much in the first place, he was concentrating on the little boy in front of him, wanting to know what kind of people could abandon such a bright person.

"M'not always happy. Never happy in fact, I just act like that so they won't hurt me any worse than the already do," Naruto said beginning to cry.

Gaara was instantly by his side, wrapping his arms around the shaking boy.

"Who hurts you?" he asked.

"The villagers. They don't like me because of Kyuubi-san, I mean it's not like it's my fault I have a demon inside me, I never hurt nobody, I just want to be friends with everyone, but they hate me and they hurt me like your villagers did!"

"My…they hurt you? Where? Let me see I'll make it better okay?"

Now Naruto wasn't crying so hard, Gaara allowed himself to think about why he cared.

He mentally shook his head. Who cares? This boy was like him, of course he had to help! Though he never imagined someone so like him could be so different.

Naruto showed him the bruises and many of the scars not yet healed and Gaara's rage boiled.

"Stay right here, I'll be back." Gaara said.

"W-Where are you going?" Naruto asked his voice shaking.

"Nowhere. I won't be long. I'll come back I promise," with a kiss on the child's forehead to calm him down, Gaara left to 'talk' with the villagers.

''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''

"He's stays."

"He goes."

"He stays."

"He goes!"

"He stays! I will not accept no as an answer! He is staying with me I will not let you separate us!"

Sarutobi and Naruto watched in silence as Gaara argued with his father.

Naruto and Gaara were about twelve now, and thanks to Naruto's frequent visits Gaara had not lost it completely when Yashamaru tried to kill him.

He had made it through because of his friend, but Gaara didn't want Naruto to leave again, and Gaara would not say goodbye to him anymore.

"Hokage-sama, what are your views on this?" Kazekage asked exasperated.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto, who crossed the room without a backwards glance, to stand next to Gaara.

"You gotta let me stay, I'm not going anywhere." He said defiantly.

Sarutobi sighed sadly.

Obviously the child had had enough of the treatment in the Leaf, and since Gaara's 'talk' with the villagers all those years ago, they were no longer a problem to either of them.

"I say if he wants to stay then he may, but if you cause one ounce of trouble, the Kazekage has full authority to ship you home okay?"

Naruto nodded. He wouldn't cause trouble if he was with Gaara.

Gaara accepted these terms, he would make sure they weren't separated even if Naruto did get shipped back to the Leaf. Gaara would simply follow.

Kazekage looked at his youngest son, the way his arm was linked with the happy blonde's, and sighed.

"Very well. He can stay." He said.

Naruto cheered and Gaara let out a small smile. Naruto was going to stay with him.

And he would be living in the Sand Siblings' house.

"Naruto elbows off the table, Gaara sit up straight, Kankuro how many times must I say, NO puppets at the dinner table!" Temari ordered.

She served up dinner, Naruto eating his and the half that Gaara didn't finish.

"This is SO good!" he cried. Temari blushed. "Yeah well, someone had to fill in for mother," she said lightly.

Naruto noticed Gaara went quiet at this comment – well quiet_er _than usual – and looked down at his plate.

After dinner they headed up to Gaara's room.

"Oh my god this bed is so SOFT! Hehe I love it!" Naruto sprawled himself over it, then snuggled down happily into the warm sheets.

Gaara smiled and sat down next to him.

"It's new, I'm glad you like it." He said.

"Ne Gaara? What do you do all night if you can't sleep?" Naruto asked.

Gaara shrugged. "This and that. Go to sleep Naruto, I'll see you in the morning,"

"M'kay. 'Night Gaara," Naruto mumbled settling down.

"Goodnight Naruto," he kissed the blonde's forehead and switched off the light.

-three hours later-

Gaara still sat on the bed, staring out the window at the moon.

A sleepy mumble, a body rolling over, the muttering of dreams and two blue eyes opened slowly.

"Have you even moved?" Naruto asked sleepily.

Gaara shook his head.

Naruto sat up.

"You know, Gaara, we've been best friends for years and I – I gotta tell you something," Naruto mumbled.

Gaara turned to him. "Yes?" he asked.

"Well, I kinda…oh hell I didn't plan this far ahead…uhm…" he sighed in frustration. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…well…"

Their eyes met and locked, they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Neither knew who made the first move – though Naruto'll boast that it was him – but before they knew it, their lips had met and they were kissing.

Gaara moved closer, pressing their bodies together. His arms went around Naruto's neck and Naruto's around his waist.

"You know I've liked you forever," Naruto whispered when they broke away.

"You haven't known me forever," Gaara smirked.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Jerk." He said. "It's a good thing you have pretty demon eyes or I'd hit you,"

Gaara grinned. "Your eyes are more beautiful than mine," he whispered.

Naruto smiled. He got to work biting and licking Gaara's neck, Gaara's arms tightened and he gasped at the pleasure the action brought.

Naruto continued to bite and lick and suck and kiss before claiming Gaara's mouth again, swirling his tongue inside and making Gaara moan quietly.

"We should probably stop before it gets too far," Gaara said.

"Yeah you're right." Naruto laughed a little breathlessly as he buried his head in the crook of Gaara's neck.

"I love you Gaara," Naruto mumbled.

Gaara stroked the blonde's hair gently as he laid him back down in the bed, coming to lay beside him, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

"I love you too Naruto," he said as he covered them with blankets.

He spent the rest of the night watching his new lover sleeping. It was a beautiful sight.

''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''

"And then of course is Squad Bakemono which should be arriving soon Kazekage-sama to give their report, and your meeting with the new Hokage is scheduled for tomorrow at eleven," said Gaara's secretary Ikibi.

The seventeen-year-old Kazekage nodded and signed off another squad for a mission in the Land of Snow.

"And then after that we have –

"GAARA! Squad Bakemono reporting in! We nailed it because we're so totally awesome! Are you proud of me? Yes of course you are, thankyou very much!"

Naruto, the Kazekage's sixteen-year-old lover burst through the door in his orange-and-black jumpsuit, grinning broadly.

"You mean you didn't get into a fight with the officials?" Gaara asked in disbelief, knowing about his lover's tendency for violence when angered.

Naruto shook his head. "NOPE! I was a good little diplomat Gaara, sure I threatened a few people but that's only because they were bad-mouthing you,"

Ikibi scowled. "Threatened officials? Are you trying to give the Kazekage enemies you blundering idiot?" he snapped.

"Ikibi," Gaara said warningly.

"Of course Kazekage-sama, forgive me," the secretary said humbly.

Naruto frowned, "Yukia's going to need some looking at though, silly thing bumped into a door and got a concussion."

"Of course. She doesn't seem to avoid bumping into things I've noticed, I wonder why." Gaara said.

Naruto shrugged. "ANYWAY, that's beside the point. The point is we made the treaty, they signed it gladly to get me out of their hair hehehe!"

Ikibi cringed. "Could you speak a little lower please, we are right here there is no need to shout,"

"He could, but that doesn't mean he won't. He's not good at taking orders," Gaara said casually.

Naruto mock-glared at the Kazekage. "Oh shut up Gaara I do what you say, sometimes. It's just that I don't feel the need to follow your orders is all,"

"That's Kazekage-sama to you jounin! And you will follow orders like the rest of us!" Ikibi shouted.

"Oh will I?" Naruto winked. "I think not. I'm no regular shinobi after all,"

"You get special treatment, Kazekage's pet that's what you are!" Ikibi snapped.

"I'll get you a recess!" Naruto mocked in a child's voice. He stuck his tongue out at Ikibi and strode past him to kiss Gaara's forehead.

"Can you get rid of him?" he asked.

Gaara looked at Ikibi who was staring open-mouthed at the action that had just taken place. He didn't need to say anything to get Ikibi out of the room.

"You so need better staffing," Naruto said straddling the Kazekage in his chair.

"It would seem so," Gaara agreed.

Naruto grinned and leaned down to kiss his lover.

"I love your eyes, they're beautiful demon eyes." Naruto said.

Gaara rolled his 'beautiful demon eyes'.

"You've been saying that since we were kids," he said.

"That's because it's been true all these years. You have nice eyes," Naruto replied.

Gaara tugged on his collar to bring him closer so he could kiss him.

"You're eyes are better than mine. They hold the world in them, and they hold my heart," Gaara said lowly.

Naruto kissed him again. "And they're also demon eyes," he added

Gaara smiled. "You're right. We both have demon eyes."

"And they're beautiful," Naruto whispered over Gaara's neck.

He kissed him again. They both closed their demon eyes and saw into the very hearts on the other.

**Fin**

**Aw I want beautiful demon eyes too! Or better yet, I want to stare into Gaara's beautiful demon eyes like Naruto! *sigh* I'm such a nice author, giving Naruto only the best. Anyway, love it or hate I don't care this was just something random I wrote while thinking about my other stuff. Review if you want, makes me happy to get feedback so just click that button down there for me yeah? **

**Ja! Zammie4eva loves you all! Hehehe! ^_^**


End file.
